Les mésaventures de Yukileena
by yuki332
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. A l'origine c'était juste un message qui disait "J'aime bien corriger cette fic !" puis ça a dérivé avec une séance d'exorcisme, le Moine "violer" par le Patron, et Yukileena qui fuit. Puis ça c'est changé en fanfic. J'ai moi-même pas tout suivit x) - OS WTF (peut-être recueil d'OS, plus tard). Yukileena est le duo Ileena & Yuki332. Pas de lemon.


Oyez oyez jeune voyageur perdu,

Qu-quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu veux lire ce texte ? Tu es sûr ? Vraiment ? Je te préviens que le WTF est au rendez-vous, étant donné que c'est un OS WTF basé sur des messages WTF échangé entre mon chère artichaut d'Ileena et moi-même.  
D'ailleurs, la plupart des dialogues sont le contenu de ces messages, quelques fois réarrangés pour pas que ce soit trop brut.

Il ne reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture, jeune voyageur !

Disclamer: Le Patron et le Moine appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, Ileena s'appartient (non elle m'appartient niark niark) et Yuki m'appartient (oui je m'appartient c'est étonnant n'est ce pas ?)

* * *

#01 - Possédée par le Patron

\- Je te le redis : ça me fait plaisir de corriger cette fic !

Ileena regardait Yuki en souriant. Il était un peu plus de minuit et les deux demoiselles étaient assises sur un canapé, un verre de jus de fruits en main, l'ordinateur en face d'elles. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles corrigeaient un long One-Shot écrit par le sanguini irisé.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu la corriges ! s'exclama cette dernière en souriant en retour. Puis, vu toutes les fautes que tu évites aux lecteurs ! Je suis sûre que leurs yeux te remercient !

Les deux amies rigolèrent en cœur avant que ces mots ne sortent de la bouche d'Ileena :

\- Comme ça, on se fait plaisir mutuellement !

Yuki, choquée par cette phrase provenant de sa collègue d'habitude pure et innocente, la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur sa bouche, avant de les coller à son front en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hé, mon artichaut, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- M-ma tête ! Le Patron est à l'intérieur ! Sors de là sale pervers !

Yuki ne put s'empêcher de rire… Et ne put arrêter son fou rire. Ileena, voyant peu à peu l'âme de son amie s'éloigner, lui cria :

\- Meurs paaas ! Le plaisir ne pourra pas avoir lieu !

Soudainement sérieuse, le sanguini la regarda, inquiète :

\- Le Patron te force à aller à l'orgasme ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire faire ?!

Ce fut au tour de la possédée de mourir de rire.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de t'exorciser avant qu'il ne prenne totalement le contrôle !

Revenant à ses esprits, Ileena fixa les yeux de son amie, les siens larmoyants. L'air paniqué, elle demanda :

\- J'exorcise comment ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée… répondit Yuki désolée. Il faut prononcer une formule mais c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu… Ho je sais ! Demandons au Moine de SLG !

A cet instant, l'enfant de Dieu apparut dans la pièce. À sa vue, Ileena se jeta près de lui et supplia :

\- Ô grand moine fanatique de SLG ! J'implore ton aide pour que le Patron sorte de moi.

\- Oui effectivement, ça devient urgent ! répondit ce dernier le visage effaré. Pour exorciser… il faut te purifier avec de l'eau bénite et répéter l'incantation suivante au milieu d'un cercle de bougies :  
« _Que Ileena soit libéré de ce démon,  
Que le Pouvoir de Trois par Trois mette fin à cette possession._ »  
Toi bien sûr, tu diras « je », pas Ileena.

\- Bien, 2 bougies pas allumées pour le cercle, ma bave pour l'eau bénite. J'suis prête !  
\- Heu, t'es sûr que ça va foncio-

Yuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car de la vapeur blanche avait embaumé la pièce dans un grand bruit semblable à celui d'un extincteur, suivit d'un cri :

\- Non ! Espèces de sorcières ! Vous l'avez invoqué ! Toi, l'idiote ! Tu as prononcé « pression » à la place de « possession » ! Et c'est quoi cette idée de prendre deux bougies éteintes et ta salive ? Pauvres folles ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

\- Ha zut.

\- Au moins, il est sorti ! Eh mais attends, c'est moi que tu traites d'idiote ?

La brume retomba légèrement, laissant apparaître le Patron, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

\- Ha mais ! Il est sorti du cercle ! Yuki attention il se dirige vers toi ! averti Ileena. Il a l'air content, ça fait peur !

\- Noooon ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre sanguini tout frêle et pur ! Va voir le Moine !  
\- Ne m'approche pas être impie !

Ileena se demanda pourquoi son amie avait employé les mots « frêle et pur » pour se décrire, étant donné qu'elle était consciente du comportement pervers de l'homme en noir. Cet homme aime ce qui est frêle et innocent !... Quoique, il aime tout, alors elle aurait beau eu dire n'importe quoi d'autre, il se serait interessé à elle quand même.

\- Hahaha… Plus pour longtemps gamine !

La dit sanguini recula en répliquant :

\- Si pour longtemps ! Moine, fait quelque chose !

\- Désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle ailleurs ! je vous souhaite bonne chance ! déclara le fanatique en prenant ses jambes à son cou.  
\- I-Il a pas fait ça ? murmura Yuki, choquée de son comportement. Il a abandonné ses brebis !

En aussi peu de temps qu'il avait fallu au Moine pour s'enfuir, Ileena fonça sur le Patron, maintenant très proche du sanguini sans défense, et le tapa de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

\- Lâche-la tout de suite sale pervers !

L'homme se retourna, sans le moindre signe d'énervement, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Aaaaïe, je me suis fait mal ! se plaignit Ileena.

\- Deux pour le pris d'une ! On dirait bien que c'est mon jour de chance !

Yuki, affolée de mettre son amie en danger, décida de sortir son arme secrète :

\- Stop ! ATTAQUE SPÉCIALE DE LA FANFICTION !

A cet instant, elle brandit une sorte de parchemin ou l'on pouvait clairement lire « _C'est moi ton Dieu_ »* suivit d'un court texte. Elle reprit :

\- Tu vois ! Il faut que tu rattrapes le Moine !

Le Patron fixa la feuille, son visage exprimant une légère joie. Il parut hésiter quelques instants avant de déclarer en se retournant :

\- Bon, je reviens après mes mignonnes. Il faut que je fasse honneur à ce texte ! C'est vrai après tout, c'est moi qui en suis le roi ! Et puis, de toute façon, je vous retrouverai ! Car je suis aussi votre Dieu.

Il termina avec un clin d'œil furtif avant de sortir de la salle en se frottant les mains et en murmurant le nom de l'envoyé de Dieu.

\- Ouf, on l'a échappé belle… dit doucement le sanguini irisé.

\- Oui…. Maintenant on part ! On se cache ! Viiite !  
\- Yep, viens on se sauve.

Yuki attrapa la main d'Ileena et la tira dehors. Elles coururent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, exténuée, l'ex-possédée demanda :

\- On se cache dans un buisson et on dort ? Je veux pas retourner là-bas tant qu'il fait nuit.

\- Moi non plus… Mais j'ai pas très envie de me faire violer dans les buissons non plus !

\- Faudrait qu'on se cache dans un endroit où il peut pas rentrer…

\- Mais le Patron peut rentrer partout !

Ileena regarda sa collègue, à la fois amusée et effrayée :

\- Arrête ! Tu vas l'attirer !

\- Désolée, répondit Yuki avec un léger sourire. Montons à l'arbre, y aura moins de chance qu'il nous voit.

Les deux demoiselles grimpèrent à l'arbre, le sanguini, plus habile, aida l'artichaut, puis elles s'installèrent sur des branches qui formaient un matelas de feuilles.

\- Je vais quand même mettre l'alarme au cas où il s'approcherait trop… chuchota Yuki en appuyant sur « L'orgasme gargantuesque du Patron ». Voilà, maintenant, nous sommes en sécurité.

Elle se rapprocha d'Ileena afin de lui faire un câlin et de prendre le moins de place possible et, en pensant à ses quatre derniers mots, elle se mit à chanter doucement:

\- « Enfermez moiiiii, quaaand je dooooooors ! Pour ma sécuritéééééé »… Bonne nuit Ileena !

\- Toi aussi ! répondit celle-ci en resserrant son étreinte et en souriant à la référence qui venait d'être faite. Rêve bien !

* * *

* " _C'est moi ton Dieu_ " est un OS écrit par _Angelcats123_ , c'est un lime entre le Moine et le Patron (y a aussi un joli fanart dessus sur deviantart o/)

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus ! =D  
En tout cas ces messages nous ont donné de jolis fou-rires donc j'espère que ce texte vous aura fait un peu rire du coup x)  
Pour le moment c'est juste un OS... mais si d'autre délires arrivent, il est fort possible que certains d'entre eux soit retranscrit ici =D (parce que ça m'a vachement plus de l'écrire quand même x) ) Peut-être que cet OS migrera sur un second compte de co-écriture, qui sait...  
D'ailleurs, je sais pas si on peux considéré ça comme une co-écriture vu que les idées viennent de Ileena et moi, mais dans tous les cas, je la remercie ! (*calou à Ileena*)  
Cœurs sur vos têtes, et surtout celles des poseurs de review ! *hug*  
Yuki, le sanguini irisé


End file.
